Hurt
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Nyotalia.  'I'm sorry for blaming you/For everything I just couldn't do/And I've hurt myself by hurting you'  What if saying sorry was harder to do with everything that had happened.


Well…this was something random and the plot bunny held fast when I saw a picture and heard a song. Ugg…I have too many on my plate right now to be doing this…but it was sort-of a good break for my mind really.  
>This was supposed to be sadder…because of the song…but, I just couldn't let it off as sad.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the song used…

* * *

><p><em>Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face<br>__You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
><em>_If only I knew what I know today  
><em>_Ooh, ooh_

"Alice! Alice, wait up! ALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIEEEEEE!" called the energetic young voice, but the one who she was calling continued to walk down the hall of the nation building. But the wheat-blonde, tall American wouldn't give up, running after the sandy blonde pig-tailed girl. Once she reached her, she placed a hand on the other's shoulder and stopped her. "Hey Allie~, wake up. Maybe we can-"

"Remove your hand, Abigail," the pig-tailed blonde said, back still kept to the taller girl. The leather jacket wearing American girl was confused. Why did the other sound so mad at her? She just wanted to go eat lunch together after the meeting.

"Allie, I just wanted-" the blue-eyed blonde began, but was soon cut off once more.

"My name is Alice. Please refrain from calling me anything else."

And then there was a strong tug, and Alice left the other's hold on her own shoulder and continued walking down the hall away from the American. Abigail was so confused, a blonde eyebrow rising up. Alice was mad…at her?

_I would hold you in my arms  
><em>_I would take the pain away  
><em>_Thank you for all you've done  
><em>_Forgive all your mistakes  
><em>_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
><em>_To hear your voice again  
><em>_Sometimes I wanna call you  
><em>_But I know you won't be there_

"Is she still made over THAT?" the American girl muttered, face meeting her crossed arms on the conference table. The woman sitting next to her crossed her legs and locked her fingers together in her lap.

"You know _Amérique_ that _Angleterre_ likes to hold grudges…" the blonde with her hair in a French-knot replied, brilliant blue eyes looking over to the other, wondering slightly why the other hadn't noticed this before. England had always held that grudge against her sis-…her former-sister. Françoise had wondered if the two would ever solve their differences.

Seems unlikely…since one holds grudges till the end of time, and the other is a bit…oblivious to the surrounding situation.

Abigail sighed and then muttered, "Yeah…" She knew that…but really? Her eyes, peeking just over her arms, stared at the wall, thinking. Maybe she should say sorry…but…couldn't Alice just let it go! I mean…yeah, she did start a war against her…and yeah, she did win it. But…

Abigail sighed and slid up and out of the chair, France watching her movements. "I guess…I guess maybe I should…say something to her or something." She shrugged, the plan not in written out in her head. There was an urge to go say 'sorry' though…

Françoise nodded and soon watched as the other walked behind her chair and head to the doors. She sighed, but a small smile appeared.

_Soyez une bonne sœur ..._ {French – Be a good sister…}

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
><em>_For everything I just couldn't do  
><em>_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

She sat outside on a bench, letting the afternoon breezes blow by her and ruffling her pigtails and dress. A sigh passed through her lips, and her eyes fell down to her hands in her lap.

"Abigail…I'm sorry…" she muttered to herself, the only person she could ever say that to.

_Sorry for making you leave, sorry for driving you into a revolution. I was just trying to be a good sister…something I have never had…_

At times, her mind blamed the young American girl for causing her heart to be crushed by the only family she had ever held close to her. She then would blame herself for the reason. That she hadn't done enough…or maybe even too much.

_I'm hurting…and I'm sorry…_

A strong breeze blew by, catching a tear off of her cheek and causing it to hit her dress and darken the small spot.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
><em>_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
><em>_And it's so hard to say goodbye  
><em>_When it comes to this, oooh_

Abigail walked the halls of the building, wondering where the Englishwoman had gone to. A sigh left her lips as she searched another Alice-less hall. Maybe…this was just too much trouble. But…she was a heroess…it was her job to help all…

"…even Alice…" she muttered, continuing on another hall. That thought, being a helper to all and a hero, it felt broken and hollow when it mattered to Alice. The other was-had been her sister…well, a close sister. Madeline had always been a bit distant to her.

As she continued down the hall, she just wondered what she would say to the other. 'I'm sorry,' 'Forgive me,'…something like that…which not even mean anything to the other.

She came to another intersection, sighing once more. Maybe this…this hunting and apology…wasn't the best move. Maybe she should just forget about it.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
><em>_Would you help me understand?  
><em>_Are you looking down upon me?  
><em>_Are you proud of who I am?_

Alice sighed again, wiping the tears from her cheek and removing her glasses and shutting her emerald eyes to let her memories take over.

_The battlefield was muddy, the raining continuing to pour down the gallons from the heavens above. The two stood, facing each other while their armies and generals stood in wait, wondering what would happen now._

'_Abigail…America…' she spoke to the muddy wheat-blonde, her fingers grasping her musket tightly as the rain continued to pour down. Her glasses had long since dirty from the fighting, but Alice ignored it as she waited for the other's reply._

'_England…' the other replied, failing to use the Englishwoman's human name. No, she wouldn't. Only those who cared used the personal name._

_America didn't care about her ex-sister. She didn't, all she cared was winning her freedom from that tyrant queen-empire. She held her musket, ready for anything from the other._

_Alice let out a low growl, then in a flash was running and bringing her musket down on the other. Her mind hadn't caught up with her body, faintly wondering why she was attacking._

_No, no…don't…_

_Too late, and the American soon blocked her attack, anger in her eyes and face. Then Abigail used this and pushed the other away, Alice soon sliding back in the mud. They then stood again, glaring at each other with the rains pouring down on them._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
><em>_To have just one more chance  
><em>_To look into your eyes  
><em>_And see you looking back_

America sighed as her search was a complete waste, leaning her back against a corridor wall and sliding down. She shut her eyes from the present world to allow her mind to wander back to the breaking point in everything.

_The rain poured down, her weapon was still raised up in a blocking position before she then moved it to have the barrel pointing at the woman in red. A small flash of shock passed over Alice's face before it died down and anger replaced it._

'_Well…go on then…shoot me…' England said, sneering a bit now. The rain beat down on them, but the decisions were howling in Abigail's mind. Alice then screamed, 'Well! Are you a child and-'_

'_No…' America said, lowering the weapon, 'Killing you…no, I'm just going to win this war. Not kill you.' And that was it. She wanted independence, not death. Wanted to show that she could be strong but still have the control._

_Alice seethed and growled, 'You…' Before her gun dropped into the muddy ground, and she sank to her knees. Abigail watched as tears poured from the other's eyes and mixed with the mud and rain already on her cheeks._

_The American girl watched this, her chest hurting for the other, before muttering the next words, 'You use to big so big…' And soon a loud crack of thunder swallowed what could have been a sob from Alice, but America didn't know._

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
><em>_For everything I just couldn't do  
><em>_And I've hurt myself, ohh_

Her eyes opened from behind her glasses, looking around at where she was still at. She still was at the nation building, in a present where the pain had not gone away. Where…Abigail still didn't care…but…

"I don't care…I don't!" she muttered to herself, standing up from the bench and smoothing out her dress before heading back inside. Her head was held high, but she felt so low now after having remembering the past.

_I'm…sorry…for everything._

She sighed and turned a hall corner, before noticing a form sitting down wither her forehead against her drawn up knees. Alice was stunned a bit, wondering if she should say something to get the other's attention.

"Abigail…" she spoke, voice soft but it still managed to make the younger jump and look up at her. Their gazes locked, wondering what to do next. To speak, to move, to…anything.

_If I had just one more day  
><em>_I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
><em>_Since you've been away  
><em>_Ooh, it's dangerous  
><em>_It's so out of line  
><em>_To try and turn back time_

"Alice…" the other began and then corrected, "England." She then pulled herself up from off the floor and dusted off her jeans. Her eyes had moved away from the other's gaze, just as the other had.

Alice was biting her lower lip, a habit she internally berated herself. No, she had to say this once and for all. But she didn't know that the other was just as worried and nervous as the Englishwoman was. Soon, they both whispered the other's name to try and begin to apologize to the other.

"Abigail…"

"Alice…"

There was a pause, neither heard the other, and then, in unison, they both said, "I'm sorry." They heard the other, looking up at the other. Both girls were shocked at what the other had said.

"You're sorry? But…I mean…why Allie? I was the one that broke away…" the wheat-haired blonde began, looking away at that confession. She then heard a chuckle and looked over to see green eyes watering.

Alice had a small smile on her lips and replied, "Because…you wanted independence. It isn't your fault…but mine." She sighed and turned to leave. England had said her 'sorry' and now…that was done. The pigtailed blonde was about to step away, but the other's voice stopped her.

"Hey Allie…" Abigail began, the other turning to face her and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "you want to go get some lunch or something?" Alice smiled and turned back to the other, nodding.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

A smile was beamed to the Englishwoman, and Abigail walked over and continued to walk with the other at her side. It had hurt, they had been hurting when they hadn't resolved the pains of the separation. But now…maybe something would be mended.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
><em>_For everything I just couldn't do  
><em>_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

* * *

><p>So, the ending wasn't sad…I don't know if that was a good thing or bad. Well, I did decide that Nyotalia would have been better to work with for the song. *shrugs*<p>

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
